You're My Territory
by Seph Lorraine
Summary: Two rivals meet up in a computer store and 'get to know each other' a little better. [OmiNagi] Zweet Ziginy


Author's Notes -- ( 8:41 PM 2/4/03 ) Aye... Here is my first OmiNagi centric. ^_^ I've never written a fic revolving around that pairing before, so here's my attempt. I usually write RanKen, but I decided to include something more that the basic R+K action in this arc. So, enjoy! :)  
  
# The Zweet Ziginy Arc Such A Tease (RanKen), You're My Territory (OmiNagi), more to come...   
  
  
Warnings -- Shounen Ai (OmiNagi) Probably some OOC (I don't usually write Omi or Nagi)  
  
  
Disclaimer -- Own it. 'Nuff said. *Puffs cigar* :P  
  
  
Key -- It's not too difficult   
  
//blah// -- Thoughts (ex: //What should I say, now?//)  
"blah" -- Dialogue (ex: "Your mom.")  
„blah" -- Visably Foreign Dialogue (ex: „Wie ghet's?")  
‡blah‡ -- Song Lyrics (ex: ‡Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru daro‡)  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
You're My Territory // Zweet Ziginy * Seph Lorraine  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
A brown-haired boy stood by the window of a computer shop on the sidewalk, taking in the window display on new hardware and software for electronic appliances. His brown eyes were wide, quite large, as he took in the display, analyzing each item and the listed prices. The question on the boy's mind was quite obvious.   
  
//Do I go inside, look around, possibly buy something, and be in trouble with Crawford for being late to get home? Or do I just keep walking?//  
  
But everyone knows how little genki 15 year olds never do as they're told, and the bell at the shop door soon rung as the boy entered his haven. Komputa Toshi® -- You're #1 Computer Hardware/Software Supply Store.  
  
He was not aware of the eyes that followed him.  
  
Omi threw himself up against the wall, breathing heavily. -That- guy had just entered -his- sanctuary. He couldn't go in there when one of Schwarz was in there. The blond narrowed his eyes, he would just have to get the boy out of his territory. What is some puny little 15 year old to a tiny-bit-less-punier 17 year old? He'd take him down easy!  
  
//Ha! I'll show him whose boss!// The blond began to stide towards the store, pausing suddenly, //O, wait. He's telekinetic... Damn!//  
  
The blue-eyed boy grew suddenly more nervous as he neared the shop, //Maybe I can just dodge him. He won't even know I'm in there! I can buy that game and get out before he sees me.// He nodded, yes, he had a plan.  
  
  
  
MISSION locate and purchase target, while avoiding stange Schwarz kid.   
  
BOMBAY going in.  
  
  
  
The bell chimed as Omi entered the shop, and without hesitating he took a bounding leap into the first isle, out of sight. The first isle was empty, containing nothing but basic things for your computer and computer desk (you know, mousepads, teller lights, mice, calculators, and bobble head dolls of the Osbournes). He was safe... for now.  
  
  
  
BOMBAY stealth mode.   
  
Searching for target.  
  
  
  
Quickly, the blond began to creep around the edge of one end of the isle, and dashed quickly into the second isle, narrowly avoiding knocking over a middle-aged man, who was currently admiring a display of DVD and CDR drives to install into your computer. Other than that, there was nothing in that isle worth looking at for the moment (joysticks, USB port steering wheels, network adapters for PS2, controllers, memory cards, cordless phones, DVD and CDR drive installments, and a middle aged man drooling on his shoes). Where had that other boy gone?  
  
  
  
Target not found.  
  
  
  
Deciding the coast was clear, Omi took a quick leap into the next isle. It was filled with computer programs that held no interest to him at the moment (Will Maker 4, Java v.8, Managing Your Website With Larry Little [1], and a whole bunch of HTML and Java script books for Dummies™). The next isle was the last one, unless you went into the back of the store for larger items (montiors, CPU's, printers, blah, blah). Where was Nagi? Maybe he had gone back to look at the larger items? Either that or he was on this last isle.  
  
  
  
Target located on isle 4.  
  
  
BOMBAY approaching target.  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, the blond boy stepped into isle four, his eyes automatically focusing on his target.  
  
  
  
Target is clear.  
  
  
  
Briefly forgetting about the Schwarz boy, the blond broke into a grin and quickly paced over to pick up the game he had been searching for. The Sims Online™ (aka 'the target'). //Sweet! This is gonna be awesome!//  
  
He moved to turn around, suddenly, but realized that he couldn't. He was stuck. He was being held in his place by... Nothing?  
  
"Bombay." A young voice spoke suddenly. "What a surprise seeing you here."  
  
Two blue eyes narrowed quite considerably on the form of the small brunett, "Prodigy." He acknowledged.  
  
  
  
BOMBAY has been spotted by PRODIGY. Abort original mission plans.  
  
  
  
"And what is this?" The brunett took a casual two steps forward and plucked the small box from Omi's frozen grasp, "Aa... The Sims Online." The younger brunett stiffled a whimper, "I hear it's a good game..." Two brown eyes stared longingly at the box for a moment before snapping out of it and placing it back into Omi's hands.  
  
Suddenly, the blond was released. Finally able to speak, Omi cleared his throat, "What are you doing here, Prodigy?"  
  
The brunett sighed, shrugging his shoulders loosely, "Nothing really... Just looking."  
  
"Aa..." The blue-eyed boy nodded, "They've got some new stuff out in strategy type games... Since, I see you're back here looking at games. Some really good stuff; you should check it out."  
  
Two brown eyes blinked, "Don't speak to me like a friend, kitten. I am, indeed, not."  
  
Omi rolled his eyes, "Whatever."  
  
"Just buy your game and get off my territory." The brunett growled, turning back to the shelf to examine the titles before him. It was normal for Nagi to proclaim anything relating to electronics and computers -his- territory, or even just necessarily anything he to a -liking- to. He took a glance down at his watch, inwardly wincing, he was going to be in deep shit when he got back to the villa.  
  
"What did you just say?" Omi paused, eyes widening even more (if that's even possible), and stepping forward, threateningly to the brunett.  
  
"I said to 'get off my territory', Bombay." Nagi narrowed his eyes, turning back to meet Omi's glare straight in the face.  
  
"-Your- territory!?" The blond exclaimed suddenly, "Like hell it is! This happens to be -my- territory!"  
  
"You're asking for a lot of pain, Bombay!"   
  
"You're -begging- for it, Prodigy!"  
  
"I will not hesitate to pummel you right here, you fool!"  
  
"Bring it ON, pansy!"  
  
Omi dropped the box and ran at Nagi, managing to run a punch at the younger boy's face, just missing as the younger boy dodged, and froze him with his telekinesis. Taking advantage of Omi's frozen vulnerability, the brunett ran at Omi, slapping the boy on the face.  
  
The blond rolled his eyes at the mild sting. "You're so pathetic you have to freeze me to get a hit in. -Then- you're worst assault on my frozen body is a -slap-! What are you, a woman?!"  
  
Nagi unfroze the blond instantly, "I could beat you without telekinesis if I wanted to!" He threw back, "And I'm -not- a woman!" He ran at Omi's unguarded stomach, aiming with a tightly curled fist; intent on mimicking a move he had seen Crawford use on Abyssinian in a fight, once before.  
  
Before the blond could be hit, he ducked below the fist, swinging his leg out infront of him; knocking the younger boy to the ground. He stood back up, moving back into his stance as the younger boy quickly stood himself, again. He ran at the blond, this time his fist aimed for the face, but Omi moved again. He felt his fist impact toughly with the blond's shoulder, and was surprised at how much his hand hurt.  
  
"Shit." The blond muttered, narrowing his gaze at Nagi, again.  
  
Strangely, no store employees or customers had noticed the fight taking place in the fourth isle. Not even the grunts, or hard thwacking sounds that resounded when flesh impacted upon flesh. It was almost as if they were the only ones in the store.  
  
"Fuck you, Bombay." Nagi glared as he stumbled back, clutching at his stomach, where he had just been dealt a nasty punch to the gut.  
  
"Only in your dreams, kid." [2] The blond smirked, running at the younger boy, only to come into impact with the brunett's foot.  
  
"Don't call me a kid." Nagi muttered, threateningly, "Anyway, you're still a kid, yourself."  
  
Omi growled, back pedaling against a shelf, "Thanks for reminding me. I only hear it every day."  
  
The brunett paused, lifting an eyebrow, "Let me guess... Balinese, right?"  
  
The blond nodded, still clutching at his stomach where he had practically run into the younger boy's kick, "Siberian, too. And he's only about two years older than me-- not even two years." There was the slightest about of bitterness in his voice.  
  
"I hate that." Suddenly Nagi was distracted, off in thought, "Schuldig seems to like calling me that... Farfarello, too."  
  
Omi blinked, trying to associate the names. He knew all four Schwarz members by code names, but not by personal references. Schuldig was a German word, so that would have to be redhead, Mastermind. Farfarello was probably the crazy guy... Berserker. Oracle didn't seem the type to call anyone anything, but stupid or their name.  
  
Thinking for a moment again, Nagi spoke, "Do they also call you such idiocies as 'chibi' and 'bishounen'?"  
  
The blond's mouth nearly fell open as he nodded, slowly, "Yea... Ken and Youji do that a lot."  
  
The brunett blinked, "Who?"  
  
"Er... Balinese and Siberian..." He rubbed the back of his head semi-nervously, "They're pretty bad about that."  
  
Nagi was no longer focused on their fight, instead he stared blankly at a game box as Omi, still in pain about his stomach, lowered himself to sit on the floor.  
  
"I don't get it. How can these people think of us as children?" He shook his head, practically lost in thought, "It's not like we're sheltered are anything-- I mean, we kill people!"  
  
Omi stood himself, frowning. Had the brunett forgotten about their fued so quickly? Not that he was complaining or anything. The blond dusted himself off a bit, watching the brunett with piqued interest. Omi had accepted the fact that his teammates would always call him a kid, but apparently Nagi had not.   
  
"You'll have to accept it one day." The blond spoke suddenly.  
  
Nagi turned to him again, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The blue eyed boy shrugged his shoulders, "It's not like they're ever going to stop, you know." He picked up the box for the Sims Online that he had dropped on the floor earlier, keeping his eyes trained on the brunett, "I've pretty much accepted it; even though it does make me angry sometimes." The blond drifted off into thought, "Then again, I don't have telekinesis. If I did, I would probably give them a sufficient kick every time they called me something as familiar as a 'kid'." He smiled.  
  
The brunett frowned, "It's not like I could use my power against any of the Schwarz members. I could be terminated for doing so."  
  
"Oh." Omi frowned, "Then I guess you really -are- just going to have to accept it." He shrugged, "It all numbs out eventually. You won't even care any more after a while."  
  
//Damn... Terminated for kicking someone? Poor guy...//  
  
Nagi nodded, averting his eyes to the Sims Online box in Omi's hands, "You like online games?"  
  
A smirk formed on Omi's lips, "Yea. It's a great way to meet friends and such. And this game, I heard, was supposed to be really good."  
  
"Yea..." The brunett stared at the game boxes lining the walls, "You probably have a lot of friends, don't you?"  
  
Omi frowned at the younger boy's tone, and quickly poked the brunett's arm, "Not too many... I mean, I'm an assassin. I don't have much to offer in the way of friendship, do I?"  
  
Nagi smiled timidly, "You raise a very honest point."  
  
"I know." The blond shrugged nonchallantly.  
  
"But weren't we just fighting?" The brunett suddenly lifted an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes again.  
  
Omi frowned, "Hold on. I don't want to fight you. I'm -off- duty, and therefor I am -not- in Bombay mode. I think I would rather do my fighting on missions than in a computer in a computer store."  
  
Sighing, Nagi nodded, "That sounds reasonable, I suppose."  
  
"I know." The blond smirked again, receiving a small glare from the brunett.  
  
"What is your name, anyway?" Brown eyes stared widely at Omi.  
  
"Er... I'm Omi." The blond smiled, "And you...?"  
  
"Nagi." The brunett semi-bowed.  
  
"Aa..." Not quite sure what to say next in a normal conversation with his worst enemy, Omi averted his eyes to glance around.  
  
"I think I like you, Omi." Nagi crossed his arms, watching the blond closely with examining eyes. "I find you strangely alluring."  
  
The blue-eyed boy froze, blinking once, no, twice. He turned his eyes back to the brunett in a questioning manner, not sure what the younger boy meant by 'liking' him, and finding him 'alluring'. "Er... What do you mean?"  
  
The brunett took a step forward, an almost menacing gleam in his eyes, "You know what I mean, Omi."  
  
"Er..." Omi took a step back, "No, I don't think I do."  
  
"I'm willing to bet it was the first thought that came to your mind." Another step forward.  
  
"My first though might have been of monkies, Nagi kun." Another step back.  
  
"Seriously, Omi. Never before have I experienced such an exhilerating impact from my emotions as I have since you arrived." Forward.  
  
"'Arrived' where?" Back.  
  
"In this shop, of course." Forward.  
  
"What kind of weird game are you trying to play with me?" Omi was now backed up against the shelf again and the brunett was almost nose to nose with him.  
  
"It's not a game, Omi." A tiny smirk crossed the brunett's lips, "I really like you."  
  
Without hesitation, the brunett leaned forward and crushed his lips against the blond's in a sweet kiss, and after a moment of timid pause, the blond returned it. It was soft and quick, and as soon as the brunett felt it was complete, Nagi turned to the location of all of the game boxes for the Sims Online. He picked up a box quickly, taking a second to glance from the stunned Omi to his watch and read the time. //Oh shit. I'm dead.//  
  
He shrugged, gesturing to the box, "Since I've heard so much good about this game. I guess I'll give it a try. Who knows? Maybe we'll meet up online." He turned and began to walk down the isle towards the register at a fairly normal pace, turning back once, only to say: "You can have this -territory-, but keep in mind that -you're mine-."  
  
The blond assassin waited until the younger boy was completely out of site before he melted into a metaphorical puddle of goo upon the floor. Glancing at the box in his hand, he ran a finger across his lips, still recovering from the shock.  
  
"Oh, yes, Nagi. We shall definately meet up online."  
  
  
  
MISSION status: Complete.  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Notes--  
[1] Larry Little gets on my nerves. He doesn't have a thing to do with electronics, but he still irks me beyond all possible extent. If you play guitar, or ever look through those guitar-training tapes they sell at places like Circuit City, Best Buy, MARS Musik, etc. you probably have seen the tapes: "Larry Little's Learn Guitar On VCR". Blech. Hate at you Larry Little! Hate!  
  
[2] Doesn't sound very Omi, does it? That's because it's a Youji line. I guess you could just say that good ol' Yoj rubs off on everybody, ne?  
  
  
  
Seph: Aa... My first OmiNagi ficlet! ^_^  
  
Miri: I never really liked either Omi or Nagi that much...  
  
Seph: Me neither. But I find them both insanely adorable suddenly. O_o  
  
Miri: Meh. You need a drink, Seph san. A very stiff drink. -_-;;  
  
  
  
The Review Button: It's just a click! One click! That's all! 


End file.
